Drabbletalia: International Free Hug Day Redux
by Muragaragah
Summary: Canada didn't notice that someone had been watching the exchange between himself and Spain. Part two of "Drabbletalia: International Free Hug Day." CanUkr fluff.


_/ __**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya does._

_/ Pairing: CanUkr. (Canada/Ukraine.)_

_/ Note: This drabble is dedicated to my very close friend, __**Prairie Blossom.**__ Thank you for introducing me to this amazing pairing and being such an awesome friend, mon amie! I hope you like this!_

* * *

Canada tried to shake off the frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he found it nigh impossible to do so. He figured that he should've been used to it by now, that feeling of rejection and of being forgotten, but every time a country mistook him for America, or brushed past him as if he didn't exist, that feeling would come back to smack him in the face. Every time.

He glanced around for his polar bear, who was trudging through the gaggle of countries (probably in search of food or entertainment), and just as he began to step away from the spot where Spain abandoned him…

…the gentlest of taps on his shoulder froze him in his tracks.

_Someone probably bumped me on accident again…_

Nevertheless, he couldn't resist turning around, mainly to confirm his suspicions, yet his eyes bulged in astonishment when he registered who stood there.

His amethyst eyes met the soft turquoise of Ukraine's, who flashed him a tiny, nervous smile. "H-Hello, Canada."

Canada stuffed his hands into the pockets of his auburn blazer as his shoulders relaxed, though surprise still glimmered in his eyes. "Hi there, Ukraine. Were you looking for America? Did I run into you on accident or anything?"

She shook her head, her eyes darting away from Canada's and returning every so often as she spoke. "No, nothing like that… I-I saw what happened with Spain."

"What're you talking about, silly? …Nothing happened between us." Canada smiled at her, though it hardly touched his eyes. "Did you know that it's International Free Hug Day?"

"_Da,_ how could I not? Belarus has been unbearably protective of Russia today," Ukraine replied, her tone more relaxed and casual now, her speech less shaky although clear irritation underlie her alto voice.

"Ah, really? Sorry to hear about that, then. Well…" Canada cleared his throat, his cheeks tingeing pink from the question formed in his head, "i-in the spirit of the holiday… can I ask for a hug?"

Ukraine nodded, her small smile stretching across her face; she took a step toward Canada, held her arms out at the same time that he did, but… a distinct ripping sound halted both of their movements.

A miniscule object popped into the air, catching the light before colliding with the top of the Canadian's head. He caught it before it ricocheted and held it up in front of his face: a simple, four-hole silver button.

Ukraine grasped a handful of her shirt above her chest, and Canada chuckled at how quickly her face turned at least five shades of red before she found her voice. Her words came in a quick rush: "Oh no, I'm so sorry! T-That's my button, if it wouldn't be a problem could I please have it back? I-I really need to replace this shirt soon, so that will stop happening…"

Canada opened his free hand and held it flat out to her, placing the button in the middle of his palm. A light chortle resonated in his throat as she quickly took the button back. "Thank you," she breathed, obviously relieved, as if it were a possibility that the North American nation wouldn't have given her button back.

"No problem." The smile that traipsed across Canada's face was genuine this time, brightening his lavender eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Those four little words dusted fresh rouge across the tops of Ukraine's cheeks as she nodded, stepping forward again and wrapping her arms around Canada, clutching her button tight in one hand.

His strength surprised her, as well as the warmth of his embrace: Canada's arms locked around her securely, and playfully squeezed her close to him.

They stood like that for a good while, long enough for Ukraine to find enough comfort to rest her head against his neck. Her eyes found a dark birthmark on the side of Canada's neck, after a minute or so: though it was small, its shape and the way it appeared spread out and spiky along its edges blatantly resembled a maple leaf.

Ukraine giggled under her breath, and as she felt his arms unfurl from around her, just before he ended their hug, she leaned in and kissed his birthmark.

Her movements mimicked lightning after that, removing herself from Canada with a cheery "Happy International Free Hug Day, Canada!" tossed over her shoulder as she turned and scuffled away, fumbling with her shirt.

Canada stood rooted to the spot, and could only watch Ukraine retreat farther away from him for a few solid moments. When he came to his senses, his hand was cupping his birthmark in awe, and two thoughts occurred to him:

_She noticed me._

_She kissed me… well, technically._

He couldn't let her walk away, not after that embrace.

"Ukraine! Wait!"

Canada tore across the room, slowing to a trot as he approached her. Ukraine turned, a threaded sewing needle in one hand and her flighty button in the other, one flaxen brow quirked in question. "Hello again, Canada. Did you need something?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to ask you something, Ukraine… w-would you… want to hang out sometime? Maybe when we're both not busy?"

The answer was clear on her rosy face, manifested in the luminescent grin that immediately swept across it. _"Da, _Matthew. I'd love to."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
